


From Times Long Gone

by stxrthief



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Nightmares, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: He really should have figured they had been more than just dreams. That would just be too easy, too normal.Inspired by PinkCloudiness626/(Failed) Experiment 626's accidental angst headcanons!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	From Times Long Gone

For a while, when he was younger, Yuki had really struggled with nightmares. 

Well.

They weren't all _nightmares_ , per se. Some of the time, they were more like memories he didn't know he had. He'd see an older version of himself, dressed in clothes from long ago, usually accompanied by people who he felt like he knew, but couldn't name. 

The more "pleasant" dreams (pleasant being an objective term) leave him waking with a strange sense of deja vu and fading memories of something he doesn't understand. It's not often Yuki doesn't understand things, and he'd been that way as a child. He'd always found it rather frustrating.

Unfortunately, the milder dreams were not as common as young Yuki would have liked. He was plagued by the nightmares more often than not.

More often than not, he'd wake up in a cold sweat, or in tears, his heart racing a mile a minute as images floated through his mind again and again.

Burning cities, destruction, battlefields where soldiers lie dead or dying.

Even worse, the older version of himself sometimes seems to be the cause of the deaths. He sees this clone of himself standing over bodies, the eyes he sees in the mirror everyday twisted with an intense rage, hatred.

That scares him the most.

He'd have thought those particular dreams were mere nightmares if it weren't for that same feeling of deja vu upon waking. It's difficult to explain, but it's like viewing experiences he'd forgotten from a third person perspective.

Thankfully, they stopped after a couple years. Yuki had completely forgotten about them for the most part.

Until Nemesis, until he met the other Solar System Legendary Bladers, and realized just who those people in his dreams were.

He really should have figured they had been more than just dreams. That would just be too easy, too normal.

He'd intended on bringing up those long gone nightmares once he realized his friends were carbon copies of those ancestors, but he'd been beaten to it - by Tithi, none the less.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

The fateful question had come up when they were watching The Matrix. Yuki hadn't seen it before now, and neither had a lot of the other kids. Gods, it was weird to remember they were all still kids despite all they had done.

Seeing as they were, in fact, kids, they couldn't go on living alone. And Ryo had been through a difficult fight to adopt them all. Which, to be fair - wasn't necessarily all of their faults. Dynamis, Tithi and Aguma were on no records anywhere. They basically didn't _legally_ exist. Their parents were to blame, whoever they were.

Yuki himself, plus King, Kyouya, Kenta and Chris had all been problems. Problems which they had caused. Yuki had been living alone since his grandpa's death - to be honest, he wasn't quite sure how. King had a habit of running away from orphanages and foster homes back in Greece. Kyouya had been living on the streets before, during and after his Face Hunters thing. Kenta was more or less the same.

Chris had the strangest situation. Apparently, after the foster home he had been staying in back when he was still living in Nebraska burned down, he had simply ran away. There were conflicting legal documents, some of which referred to him as a missing person, some of which said he was straight up dead.

You can imagine what a bitch that must have been to figure out in courts. But through some stroke of dumb luck, Ryo had managed to adopt eight kids. Which was an amazing achievement for anyone, but especially when Gingka's story of him _faking his own death_ was taken into account.

Basically, none of them had lived particularly "normal" lives. Certainly not the kinds that allowed one to watch movies Ryo Hagane considered to be "classics" that everyone should watch. Which had led to mandatory movie nights every two weeks.

These movie nights had varying success rates, and Yuki had been expecting The Matrix to be nothing more than just another movie they'd all enjoy and then forget about within a week or two.

But to his surprise, the whole "computer generated dream" thing had really stuck with him. And apparently, not just him.

"Okay, but like, how bad could it _really_ be to live in a fake reality generated by technology? Sure, you get.. harvested, but it'd be like just dying, right? You wouldn't know any better." King says the next day at breakfast. He's gesturing with his spoon a little too dramatically as he speaks.

He's joking. Yuki can tell. Anyone can tell. He just enjoys saying stupid or straight-up _wrong_ things sometimes to see if someone (usually Kyouya) will take the bait.

Before he can, though, Tithi speaks up. "Sometimes I have dreams that feel really real. It's kinda weird, because you guys are there too."

At those last words he gestures to Yuki, King, Aguma and Dynamis.

At those words, King straightens in his seat, Aguma's usual facial expression somewhat akin to the beginnings of a scowl deepens into a frown and Dynamis's eyes widen.

Yuki's not sure _what_ expression he's making but his eyes are on Tithi's, as are everyone else's, probably due to the way that about half of those gathered in the kitchen to eat have gone silent after his last words.

He's not sure everyone knows why they're all staring at the youngest among them, but he does, and he can safely assume King, Aguma and Dynamis are having the same thoughts as him.

And those thoughts are along the lines of _"Well, that sounds familiar."_

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the matrix in like february forgive my inaccuracies
> 
> i wasss gonna do this as one big one shot but writers block said "lol nah" so yeah this is multiple chapters now
> 
> kudos and feedback appreciated!


End file.
